User blog:Olivier Baghdadi/To Scheme or Not to Scheme?!
As of today, I've thought of a new DuckTales episode based on the Aladdin episode, "To Cure a Thief". The episode named "To Scheme or Not to Scheme?!" focuses on Della and Louie's relationship again. Plot One night, a couple of clumsy thieves, the Ducker Bros: Jimmy (the muscular leader), Bobby (the computer whiz), and Donnie (the idiot) try to steal a magical golden gauntlet known as the Gauntlet of Midas in one of the rooms of Scrooge's other Money Bin, but fail because of the traps. After the guards put the traps back in their places, a greedy Louie steals the gauntlet and triggers the traps again despite everyone's warnings. Though it is clear as to who is responsible for today's trouble, Scrooge advises Della to talk to her son or he'll do it for her instead. Angry and fed up with Louie's scheming and stealing and knowing that her previous methods involving tough love and harsh discipline won't do the trick this time, Della decides to take more drastic counter measures by placing an electric hand bracelet invented by Gyro on Louie to control his stealing despite Donald trying to talk some sense into his sister while questioning her methods. Having had enough of his mother's excessive methods, Louie storms out in anger and runs away. Luckily, Launchpad is then asked to keep an eye on him. However, Launchpad naively allows Louie to steal food behind people's backs through schemes, cons, and other forms of deception. The two then run into the Duckers, knowing who Louie is and impressed with his schemes, cons, and other forms of deception they witnessed earlier, who knock out a suspicious Launchpad and take Louie back to a club where thieves and other sorts of low-lives hang out. The Duckers talk Louie into stealing the gauntlet in the Bin and decide to team up with him to do so. Before initiating their plan, the Duckers are later mockingly greeted by their fellow thieves while being referred to as the "Duffers"; given their clumsiness when it comes to thievery, which upsets the latter constantly. When the Duckers introduce Louie as the newest member of their gang or "family", everybody proceeds to mock him as well until Louie wins them over after impressing them with his own "thieving" methods. Little do they know that somehow Launchpad, having regained consciousness and unwittingly stumbled onto the club, overhears the whole thing outside and decides to return to McDuck Manor to warn the others. Later, the Duckers go with Louie to steal the gauntlet at night. Meanwhile, Della misses Louie and both Scrooge and Donald insist that they go look for him, but Della tells them that she's fine without her third son; stating that she didn't ask Louie to leave, it's not her decision to make but his own, she's glad he's gone, and that he can stay away forever if he wants to. Unfortunately, Louie overhears this and becomes miserable as he walks away to join his new "friends", missing the final part of Della's statement: she's been kidding herself while revealing how much she really misses her own son no matter how troublesome he may be at times. The Duckers make the unhappy Louie steal the gauntlet and bring it to Jimmy mainly so he can wear it and begin stealing the rest of the treasure surrounding them using the gauntlet. After being warned by Launchpad, Scrooge and the gang get in the Bin where they find Louie stealing the treasure. Though Della appears initially shocked, Louie points out: "Well, what does it matter to you? You wouldn't care anyway! After all, I can "stay away forever if I want to." Right, Mom?". Realizing that Louie partially heard what she said and before having time to explain everything, smoke bombs are deployed to facilitate their escape and Jimmy uses the gauntlet to throw a giant mace at the gang, who run away from it. After the mace has been taken care of by Storkules, the treasure room is later empty and Della, knowing it's her fault, begins to regret everything she tried putting Louie through; especially what she said earlier, otherwise, he never would've run away and allowed somebody like the Duckers to talk him into stealing the treasure in the first place. Nevertheless, through Scrooge and everyone else's words of encouragement, Della decides to set things right once and for all. After the Duckers and Louie return to the club with the stolen treasure, the Duckers proceed to angrily taunt some members when they start referring to them as the Duffers again. Then, Della enters the club and demands Louie back. Then, a battle ensues between the thieves and Scrooge with the gang including Storkules. Using the gauntlet, Jimmy proceeds to create a giant hand made from the stolen treasure and crush the enemy. Emotionally touched to see how much his mother truly cares about him, Louie decides to reunite with his family in the end. During the battle, Della and Louie have a heart-to-heart moment until Della finally promises no more excessive tough love, harsh discipline, drastic counter measures, or cockamamie inventions like the bracelet (which she destroys in front of him as a demonstration of her good word) after Louie sincerely promises no more scheming or stealing unless it's for a good cause, it means seeing all the angles, or asking for permission first. After the giant hand bit has been foiled by Storkules, Jimmy tries to destroy the gang with a building, namely, the club. Louie proceeds to steal the gauntlet back but remembering his promise, asks for his mom's permission first, which she gladly accepts since it's for a good cause. Using his ability to see all the angles through schemes, cons, and other forms of deception, Louie subdues the brothers and takes the gauntlet from Jimmy and the club falls but misses him and his brothers. Then, the Duckers find themselves chased by the other now-more-than-peeved thieves from the now-destroyed club. Later, to make it up to Scrooge and everyone else for his previous actions, Louie uses the gauntlet to restore the treasure back into the Bin, removes the gauntlet, and places it back on its stand. Category:Blog posts